


Early Days, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e05 The Crackpots and These Women, Episode: s01e07 The State Dinner, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The first few weeks were tough on Josh.





	Early Days, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: The Early Days**

**by:** MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** The first few weeks were tough on Josh.  
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

Those early days were tough on Josh. There was no doubt about it, he felt like Bambi learning how to walk for the first time when he was around Donna and nothing he did made him seem endearing or charming. Those first few days, weeks even, Josh spend most of his time avoiding her, because every encounter ended badly for him. What he needed was hope or a victory or a connection, something, anything to keep him going. What he got was a transition. 

First impressions are almost always correct. Donna instantly liked CJ, she was assertive and strong. Toby was gruff but she could tell he really cared about everyone. Sam was funny and sometimes absent minded. Mandy, well she is just a bitch. Josh Lyman. Her mind wasn't totally made up, but all signs are pointing to he is an arrogant, self centered jerk. 

Take the incident this morning. Donna was having a perfectly lovely conversation with a Secret Service and Josh came barging in and ruined everything. 

"So, Jackson what is the best part about protecting the President?" She asked with eager interest. 

"Some might say watching history or serving the county I love so much. But the reality is Air Force One is pretty cool." Donna's laughter is what made Josh stop in his tracks. 

"Well I think it's amazing what you guys do and I'm going to bring you guys' cookies." 

"Oh, Ms. Moss you don't have to do that." Jackson blushed a little. 

"Donna, what the hell are you doing?" An annoyed Josh asked. 

"I am talking to Jackson." She shrugged her shoulders; this was hardly a criminal act. 

"You can't talk to the Secret Service." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you can't talk to the Secret Service, that's just common sense." 

"But isn't it common sense to have an appreciation for the people you work with?" 

"Yes, but you can't talk to the Secret Service." Josh's fingers were running through his hair. 

"Why NOT?" 

"Because they are working and they can't do that if you are talking to them. You are distracting them and if I get shot because you were chit chatting it up I am going to be very pissed off." 

"Like I care if you are pissed off. The President is in the oval office, someone has got to try incredibly hard to kill him in there. So why can't I talk to the people around me?" 

"Why do you have to question everything?" 

"Because it is the fundamental right of an American to question their government. It is human nature to question the world around you. And if you don't understand that, then I don't think you are in the right job, Josh." Donna stormed away her hair protecting her like a cape. Josh and Jackson were standing alone. 

"You know, you guys are aloud to talk to us." 

"Shut up." Josh huffed back to his office. 

In Donna's mind, Case closed: Josh Lyman is an asshole. 

** "How does something like this happen? I AM JOSH LYMAN!" 

"Yes, we know who you are." Toby didn't look up from his files. 

"She hates me." His head hung low as the heavy weight of shame crushed his back. 

"She doesn't hate you, she thinks you are arrogant and self centered…" Sam tried to comfort. 

"Jackass, she used the word 'jackass'" Toby added. 

"She also thinks you cheated on Mandy, which considered recent events in her life, I can understand why she doesn't think that is a good idea. Oh and she hates Mandy and questions your ability to choose women." 

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Josh's head rested in his hands. 

"Well, we all question your ability to pick women. In what universe did you think you were good with women, Josh?" Toby questioned still not looking from his file. 

"I don't know, but it is something, logically, I should be good at." 

"No, see you aren't good at it, you were good at faking it and lying about it, but Donna makes you tell the truth." 

"But I am fantastic in bed!" 

"I could have gone my whole life not knowing that information." Toby grimaced. 

Sam's face followed suit. "Yeah, me too." 

"Josh, I think you should just let this one die. It won't end well for you." 

Josh's head hung low as he cursed Toby's constant voice of reason. The three men left the SUV and started to walk up the stairs for to Air Force One. They entered the plane the same way they did so many times before. They stood in the isle and waited for the President to arrive. Toby had something that needed to be discussed and Josh just wanted to avoid Mandy and Donna. This proved to be impossible. 

Her smile lit up the plane. She was practically bouncing down the isle. "OH MY GOD, have you ever seen such an amazing plane?" Her joy made Josh's stomach flip and twist. "Have you seen these chairs? They're leather; my car didn't even have leather seats." A goofy smile ebbed its way across Josh's face, if he had bothered to look at Sam and Toby, he would have noticed that their faces mirrored his. Donna continues her squeals of awe. Josh watched her face reflect the question that instantly came to her mind, "Are there assigned seats, because I really wouldn't want to sit in someone's seat?" 

Josh tried to move his mouth but nothing happened, Toby became his voice. "No, you can sit where you want. The press sits in the back, they sit in the same seats but it isn't assigned. You can sit up here." And he motioned to the front of the plane. 

"But isn't that where the President sits?" 

"No, he hangs out in his office." 

"THIS PLANE HAS AN OFFICE!" Her excitement was refreshing and innocent. A pang of sadness tweaked at Josh's heart to think that one day she would lose it. 

"If you think that is cool, you should see the M&Ms" Sam tossed Donna a box. 

"It has the Presidential Seal on it!" The next round of question assaulted the men. "Do they come in red, white and blue? Does Mars have to make this special for us? Is Air Force One the only place we can get these?" 

No one of the men could answer her questions. Mandy came up behind her like a cobra on a mongoose. "You know, if you are so easily amused people might begin to question your intelligence." 

A protective rage swelled in Josh and quite unexpected too. He wanted to say, "You know if you keep acting like such a bitch people will begin to question your humanity." 

But Donna spoke first "'In this world, you must be oh so smart or oh so pleasant." Well, for years I was smart. I recommend pleasant'" Donna had a way of speaking and putting Mandy in her place with grace and speed. The boys could feel Mandy's glare at Donna, clearly the mongoose won this round. 

"That's from " _Harvey_ ,"" Josh had place the quote he had heard so many times before. Donna's face changed from the bitterness that briefly occupied it, to surprise that someone shared her experiences. 

"You've seen " _Harvey_ '?" 

"Yeah, it was one of my dad's favorites. He loved Jimmy Stewart, we would watch his movies for hours. " _It's a Wonderful Life_ ' was my father's all time favorite…" 

"But you are Jewish." Sam whispered. 

"I know but he really liked it, so did Joanie, we watched it every year. Expect when they colorized it. We skipped that year." 

"I hate it when they colorize black and white movies; it takes all the detail and magic out of it." Donna pressed her hand to her chest. 

"It's sacrilegious." His eyes locked glazes with hers. 

"I totally agree." She smiled, it was different from the awe of the plane or the candy coated chocolates. A new smile, sweet. He had made a connection with her. 

CJ called Donna back to the press area, and the Air Force One Virgin asked if CJ had seen the M&M's. Josh started to walk backwards towards the office in the front of the plane, but he wanted to watch her hair as she walked away. He shouldn't have been surprised that he tripped. But what did surprise him was that Donna came to his aid. 

Her hand out stretched he grabbed hers, connection, physical. "Are you all right?" 

"Nothing hurt but my pride, tailbone or lower back. Those things aren't important are they?" 

She laughed, his heart stopped, he had made her laugh. "No, especially not the pride part. You know maybe you should stop walking backwards. Maybe you won't fall as much." 

"Thanks." She lifted his body up, and he rubbed his back. Donna felt it was best to leave him to his own devices or whatever it was Josh did all day. 

The case was reopened for farther examination; anyone who liked " _Harvey_ " couldn't be all bad. 

**** Today was going to suck; Josh knew it in his heart. He stubbed his toe getting out of bed, the milk in his refrigerator went bad so he couldn't make his coffee the way he liked it. And to top it off it was Big Block of Cheese day. He hated Big Block of Cheese day, and he found every reason to make fun of it. But his day turned horribly wrong when the issue of small pox crossed his desk and worse when he was handed a card that was now resting behind his video membership card. He started to ask around about the card, but Sam didn't know what he was talking about. A new horror slimed its way into his mind. He had already left today to talk to his therapist, but Stanley didn't make him feel any better. Josh was alone in his darkened office listening to Ava Maria when Donna walked in. 

"You don't knock?" His fingers were interlocked and near his face. 

"CJ wanted to know if you were getting chili." Donna had never seen Josh like this before, true she didn't really know a lot about him and the only states she had seen him in ultimately led to his own humiliation. However this Josh was distraught and filled with anguish. Worst of all he wasn't answering her question either. 

He looked up at her, and everything poured out at once. Hell, what did he have to lose, she hated him, she thought he was an ass, why not tell her that if the world was coming to an end he would live and she would perish. 

As he screamed and yelled, her face softened and is whispered, "Is this about Joanie?" 

He stopped, his breath, heart, blood, and mind. Everything stopped. "How do you know about Joanie?" 

"You mentioned her, and your mother told me." 

"You are still talking to my mom?" 

"Well, she's a lot nicer then my mother." She paused and asked her question again. "Is this about her?" 

"No. Maybe a little. Yes." His head hung low, he couldn't look at her, she was innocent and pristine, Donna shouldn't be exposed to such things. But he couldn't help it, "It won't be a nuclear attack, it would be a test tube in the middle of Times Square." 

Up until this point, Donna assumed Josh sat in his office and yelled at people. She had no idea the scope of his job. He rattles off statistic about Small Pox, watching and listening to the emotions and horror he displayed, she knew he thought it was the end of the world. 

"Do you know how much vaccination there is?" 

"No." 

"Six." 

She smiled at him, but he still refused to look up. "Then we'll make more." She could never really understand how Josh always missed the most obvious answers. He grunted a response. "I happen to know a very important man in the government." She tried to stroke his ego, and all won was a glance in her direction. She tried one last tactic, "Did you know if you were locked in a room with a wolf and a vending machine, you are more likely to be killed by a vending machine." 

"What?" 

"Vending machines kill more people every year then wolves do." 

"How do you get killed by a vending machine?" 

Donna shrugged. "I don't know, I guess they fall on people." 

"So now I have to live in terror of nuclear destruction, small pox and vending machines might kill my friends." 

Donna wanted to say, 'With your sense of balance you are more likely to be killed by the machine.' But it took her a moment to fully comprehend the concept that Josh wasn't concerned with himself, but everyone else. So instead of some sarcastic comment, she smiled at him and "You're very sweet sometimes, you really are." 

His eyes shut up at her, and the slightest quiver of a smile formed on his face. "Are you going to get some chili?" 

Donna shook her head, "Oh, no. I don't belong there." 

It was the softness of his voice that shocked her, "No, you really _do_ belong there, Donna." Josh stood up from his desk and led her out of his office. He didn't trip the entire night. 

**** Over the next few weeks Donna's opinion of Josh Lyman slowly started to change. He waved to her every morning before the first briefing. She would find reasons to stop by his office. One day he brought her a soda from the mess so she didn't have to use the vending machines. She mocked him when he nearly got into a bar fight coming to the rescue of the President's daughter. Together they mock Mandy, who neither of them liked. But at the State Dinner, that's when everything changed. 

"I look good." The peacock formerly known as Josh Lyman announced as he walked down the hallway to meet up with Sam. 

"You haven't tripped in a while either." Sam noted. "I guess you got over your little crush on Donna." 

"I don't know what you are talking about. I had an inner ear infection, and that was throwing off my balance." Josh straitened his bow tie and waved to Toby, who joined them and walked on the other side of Sam. 

"Inner ear infection, huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Toby slightly smirked. 

"Look, I will admit that she might have some hold on me, but whatever it was its gone. I am comfortable with her presences and there is nothing she can do to surprise me." 

Of course he was wrong. Once again all speech patterns left his throat; his body was working on its own with little functions from his brain. Donna was standing down the hallway, willowy, perfection in a light blue evening gown. Her hair was up in some form a hairdo, which while he didn't know the name for it, he knew he liked it. Her pale skin and pale hair seemed to radiate light against the dress. Never before had he seen a vision quite like this. 

Bam! 

Josh felt the pain in his eye and face long before he could comprehend what had happened. 

"God, Josh sorry." Ed was holding the door handle. 

"OW!" 

"There's a door there Josh." Toby smirked. 

"I stand by my original statement, I had an inner ear infection and Larry just opened a door into my face." 

"I'm Ed." 

"Who cares?" Josh was rubbing his eye, when Donna came running up to him. 

"Are you ok?" Her tone was filled with concern and fear. 

"Yeah, do you think it will leave a mark?" He pulled his hand away from his face to show Donna the damage. She was desperately trying not laugh. 

"No, I think you will live." Her hands started to smooth Josh's now ruffed hair. Each strand gave her fingers a different sensation, but she didn't want Josh to know that. Her fingers tickling his scalp made every nerve in his body awake, but he couldn't tell her that. "You have to be more careful, Josh, or you will end up in a coma by the end of the administration." 

Josh wanted to tell her how stunning she looked, but Sam said it more eloquently then he ever could, "Donna, ten thousand stars in the sky could not compare to your beauty tonight." 

She blushed a little, Josh cursed a little. "Thank you, Sam. Now I want everyone to be careful tonight, in parts of Indonesia they summarily execute people they suspect of being sorcerers. So no funny business." Donna continued to fix Josh up, straighten his bow tie and jacket. 

"Why are you going to the party?" Toby asked. 

"Are you kidding? With the FBI thing going on, the teamsters and a hurricane it's a PR nightmare. CJ needs the press office to be working the whole time, but in order to do that, one of us needs to be at this shin dig to keep the press off the track." They walked down the hall all in a row. 

Jackson smiled at Donna as she passed, "You look wonderful tonight, Ms. Moss." 

"Thank you, Jackson, you look awfully snazzy yourself." Donna paused her power walk to talk to the Agent. 

"Is this your first State Dinner?" 

"Oh, no back in Wisconsin we did this all the time." Her sarcasm dripped from her words. 

"Well, enjoy yourself tonight. Thank you for the cookies by the way. Although there have been some requests for peanut butter." 

She smiled brightly, "I'll see what I can do." 

When they entered the party, each of them was swallowed up by the crowd. Josh and Toby left to negotiate a prisoner reason, which didn't go well. Mandy was informed that the FBI negotiator the one she sent in to the line of fire was shot, she responded naturally: she threw up. Sam discovered Laurie was at the party and was in an emotional state over that. On top of all that the hurricane had changed courses. 

While all these things were going on, Donna had been cornered by a Senator's aid, who some how wrangled up a ticket to the State Dinner. His name was Tad Michelson, a lawyer, Ivy League educated, slick, and smooth and Donna thought he was a tool. Sure the first three minutes of the conversation was flattering, it had been a while since someone had flirted with her. But fifteen minutes into the conversation, it was obvious, he was interested because she worked at the White House and if could sleep with her too, that would be cool. 

Each time she tried to break away, he would lure her back in. Donna was never trained in the fine art of the blow off; this left her vulnerable for the slaughter. She sipped her white wine so she wouldn't have to speak. She searched the crowds for a familiar and friendly face. Josh! She made eye contact with Josh, she gave the universal, eyes budging out, "save me" sign. Josh was by her side in fifteen seconds flat. 

"Hi," He extended his hand, "I am Josh Lyman." 

"Tad Michelson." The two men shook, the power struggle started. 

"Um, Donna, CJ needs you for a few minutes." 

"Well, it was nice talking to you Tad." 

"I think CJ can wait a few minutes." Tad reached out and stroked Donna arm. This one action sparked a chain reaction of events. 

His fingers were cold and Donna started shivering. For seven years now she hated to be touch, especially by a stranger, even more so by a stranger who wanted to sleep with her. 

Josh made eye contact with Jackson, who started to cross the packed room. A hatred fueled by protective wrath boiled and brimmed over in Josh's stomach. Never before had he wanted to punch someone. He placed his hand on Donna's back. 

Josh's hand instantly halted all the instinct Donna had to shiver under Tad's frigid fingers. A small fire had started on Donna's back and it was running its course through her body. Later on, at home, when the rest of the events of the night unfolded, Donna's thoughts would linger back to the way Josh's hand made her feel, safe, protected, strong and confident. She had no idea that one gesture could do that. 

She spoke, "If the Deputy Chief of Staff says the Press Secretary needs me then CJ needs me and it can't wait." Donna shifted her weight towards Josh. 

"See, I think she really doesn't need you, and you should stay." Tad now a grabbed her arm. 

An evil smirked formed across Josh's face, he knew who was standing behind Tad. "See, Tad, Donna will be leaving and so will you." 

"Like Hell I will." Tad would have jumped five feet when the massive hand landed on his shoulder, but it was in fact the massive hand that was keeping him down. 

"Is there a problem here, Ms. Moss and Mr. Lyman?" Jackson asked cool and dangerously. 

"No, this gentleman was just leaving, could you show him the way out?" Josh's tone had matched Jackson's. 

With that, Tad was gone. Josh's eyes filled with a blend of concern and anger, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I am fine." But Donna didn't really sound fine; she could still feel Tad's fingers tracing her arm and his hand tightly against her wrist. Josh led her away from the offending area. 

"What kind of name is Tad anyway? It's a license to get your ass kicked is what it is." Josh huffed, and Donna was forced to smile. He guided her with his hand still on her back to the far side of the room. 

Sam stormed over, "Did that son of a bitch touch you?" 

"Sam, I am fine." This time she did sound better. 

"I should go break his knee caps." The damsel's eyebrows moved up, questioning the statement. 

"Really?" 

"Well, no, but I would yell at him with complex sentence structure and multi syllable words." 

"You alright?" Josh questioned. 

"No, I just offered Laurie money not to go home with some guy. My knightly duties are all up in a dander." Sam waved his hands around. 

She softened, the events of the last few seconds were now past her, her focus was on Sam, "You can't save all the world's problems. If Laurie doesn't want to change, don't force it on her. Here." She pointed around her, "we have really bad days. But it is important not to lose sight of our job. We can't save everyone, but we can save some of them, and sometimes saving those means letting them know they aren't alone." She let her weight fall, slightly, into Josh's protective hand. "Pick the problems you can solve, if you keep battling windmills you will drive yourself nuts." 

Sam nodded, he wanted to say more, but found there were no words to say. Toby joined the group. "The Hurricane changed paths, something is happening, you need to come." Sam and Josh started, but Donna stopped. She looked up at Josh, her eyes asked, "should I be there?" He nodded. 

The president, his wife and their closest staff huddled around a transmitter as the President talked to a lone sailor who was facing Mother Nature's complete wrath. No one noticed that Josh's hand was still on Donna's back. But she needed it there, the warmth, strength, knowing she would always be supported when the wind changes path and everything seems out of control. Josh needed his hand there, to remind him, why he wanted this life for himself. But mostly to remind him the people he cared about were never too far away, always within arms reach." 


End file.
